Chapter 704
Chapter 704 is titled "Lucy and the Statue of Kyros". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 24 - "Quelling the Workers' Riot". Scotch attacks the revolutionist workmen. Short Summary Luffy is nearly kicked out of the waiting room for starting a fight before the tournament, but is defended by a trio of warriors called the Chinjao Family. One by one, famous warriors from different countries and organizations are introduced as having come to participate in the tournament; the contestants are shown to be organized into four blocks, A to D, with Block A announced to go into a battle royale. Luffy, after hearing that he will be fighting in Block C proceeds in the armory to gear up for the fight, but is told to remove some of his armor for exceeding the weight limit. The famous beautiful pirate Cavendish makes an entrance, and proceeds to explaining to Luffy (not realizing his identity) the rules of entertainment in the Colosseum, the nature and appeal of bloodsport, his past as a world-shaking pirate and lastly his intent to kill The Eleven Supernovas for stealing his spotlight two years ago. While Luffy stares in awe at a great bronze statue of a warrior, a gladiator, Rebecca, arrives and explains to him the legend of Kyros the Undefeated who disappeared from battle for 20 years. The announcer then calls out that the Block A battle royale is over and a champion has been decided, a large man with a paper bag over his head. To the spectacle of the entire Colosseum, the man removes the bag and reveals himself to be Jesus Burgess, the captain of the first ship of the Blackbeard Pirates, who gestures and cheers over the broken bodies of his opponents. Long Summary After knocking out Spartan, everyone is astonished. Blaming Luffy for the incident, one of the referees tries to throw Luffy out of the competition, but luckily he is defended by the Chinjao Family, who informs the referee that it was Spartan that started the fight. Luffy thanks them, but one of the Chinjao family members rejects his apology and tries to attack Luffy but is stopped by another member. Then some of the other competitors notice that they are some big names from a lot of countries and they wonder if the countries have sent representatives to try and win the precious treasure, the Mera Mera no Mi. Some of the big names are: the Funk Brothers, Dagama and Elizabello the Second from the Prodence kingdom, "Neck Slasher" Suleiman, former bounty hunters Abdullah and Jeet, the fake massacre adventurist, the ruler Oolumbus and "Hyena" Bellamy, the Donquixote family endorsement. The first round is revealed to be a battle royale with four blocks and over 550 participants, though only four will advance. Luffy finds out he is in Block C and that he is allowed to pick any armor or arms he wants besides guns. He chooses a viking warrior look, but finds out that he is over the weight restriction and has to lose some armor. Another participant, "the prince" who is the captain of the beautiful pirates tries to take up a conversation with Luffy, claiming that he will win the Mera Mera no Mi but is ignored by Luffy. Luffy then asks why everyone is almost naked and the prince informs him that the reason is because the spectators want to see blood and that in the arena you can see humanity's true colors exposed. The prince then asks who Luffy is and Luffy tells him his real name and exclaims that he is going to be the Pirate King, which draws attention from the crowd, but they see that his name tag says Lucy and assume he just mispronounced his own name. The prince laughs and says that if he really was Luffy then he would take his head here and now, because when he came to the New World about three years ago he made a big name for himself but then his fame was overshadowed by the Battle of Marineford and The Eleven Supernovas as well as the Blackbeard Pirates. So he carries a grudge against any who is in "the worst generation", he then is ignored again by Luffy, who notices a statue and his resemblance to it in his armor. Rebecca a female gladiator tells Luffy that it is a statue of Kyros the mightiest gladiator in the history of the Corrida Colosseum, stating that he won 3000 consecutive matches and that he only took a single blow throughout them all, but that he retired 20 years ago and that no one knows his true identity. She then wonders if he truly existed and how the bronze statue appeared one day out of the blue, after that she declares her intention of winning the Mera Mera no Mi and killing Doflamingo. The announcer then proclaims that the first block battle royale is over and the winner is revealed to be the captain of the first ship of Blackbeard's crew Jesus Burgess. Quick References Chapter Notes *Scotch, Bellamy, and Jesus Burgess are seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Bellamy is still alive after what happened at Jaya. His bounty has been raised to over 100,000,000. *Several other participants (including Bellamy) taking part in the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi are introduced. There are over 550 competitors. **One of the participants is a pirate captain named "White Horse" Cavendish with a bounty of 280,000,000. **Another one of the participants is a female gladiator named Rebecca who wishes to gain the Mera Mera no Mi in order to kill Doflamingo. **One of the contestants is Jesus Burgess of the Blackbeard Pirates, who is now the captain of the first ship, indicating that the Blackbeard Pirates have grown significantly. *Battles are divided into four blocks from A to D. Each block has a battle royale style fight, leaving only one winner from each block to advance. **Luffy is in Block C. **Rebecca is in Block D. **Burgess is the winner of Block A. *There are some restrictions for the participants: **Firearms are not allowed. **There is a weight limit on protective gear. *Luffy learns from Rebecca about the great warrior Kyros, who has a statue within the battle preparation room but of whom no one even knows ever existed. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 704 de:Lucy to Kyros no Zō it:Capitolo 704 ru:Глава 704